degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 322: I Know You Care
Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Caylee are hanging out in Caylee’s room and painting their nails) Caylee: So this is the first time I’ve seen you sober for a while. Jamie: Oh come on, I don’t drink that much. Caylee: If you say so. Jamie: I honestly don’t. (Jamie’s phone goes off and she checks it) Jamie: It’s from Jeremy… Caylee: Have you talked to him since he took you home that day? Jamie: Not until now. Caylee: What does he want? Jamie: He texted me saying put on channel 4. (Caylee gets her remote and puts the TV on channel 4) Todd: Here on the holiday special of Spotlight Stars, we’re having our top 12 from last season all perform their favorite holidays songs. Up next we have our seventh place contestant, Jeremy Litten performing an acoustic version of “All I Want for Christmas is You.” Jamie: Please tell me there isn’t a song all about me being performed live on TV. Caylee: Okay, I won’t. Jeremy: This one goes out to Jamie. The girl of my dreams. Caylee: Oh dear. Now there is. (Jamie shuts off the TV and looks surprised) Caylee: That boy will not let up until you take him back. Jamie: Then I’ll just have to send him a message that we’re over for good… (She looks like she’s pondering something and Caylee looks worried) INTRO Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is asleep and her dad shakes her) Neil: Wake up, lazy head. (Olivia jumps up and looks scared) Olivia: Oh my god, I just had the worst dream… Neil: About your mother? Olivia: …Yeah. It’s okay though. (Neil hands her a glass of orange juice) Neil: Maybe we should get you a therapist. You went through hell there and maybe your brain still hasn’t recovered from it… Olivia: Dad, I’m fine. I’m so happy here with you every day. It’s nothing to worry about. Neil: Well you know this is still temporary. Once your mom gets the clear from child services, which we both know she will, you’re going to have to go back. Olivia: I know, which is why I want to spend every moment here that I can and soak it up. Neil: You’ll still have me on weekends, kiddo. (He hugs her and she gets out of bed and trips on a mound of garbage on the ground) Olivia: This place really needs to get cleaned up. Neil: This is a decade of filth and trash, Liv, good luck even making a dent. (Olivia chuckles and goes into the bathroom) Olivia: Waking up with no bruises…best thing in the world. (She smiles as she starts the shower) Third Plot: Angel/Abby (Abby and Eric are walking into the school together) Eric: See, I’m still not that bad of a driver. Abby: Well you almost hit that cat. Eric: Totally not my fault. I’ll get insurance as soon as I can find a job to pay for it. Abby: You’re lucky your parents bought you a car. I mean, you have to pay for your insurance, but it’s great having a boyfriend who can drive me anywhere I want. (Abby kisses him and sees Jarrod watching her and motioning her to follow him) Abby: One sec, babe. (She goes down a hallway and sees him in an empty classroom) Abby: What could you possibly want, huh? Jarrod: There’s a problem with the girl who took your place. Abby: I got you someone to sell your drugs, I thought that meant I was done with this whole thing. Jarrod: She can’t sell for shit. Abby: What do you want me to do about it? Jarrod: Train her, help her, do something. Or you’ll be right back where you were. Our main dealer. Abby: Seriously? Jarrod: Don’t try to get out of this, just help the bitch. (Jarrod leaves and Abby walks out as well, meeting back up with Eric) Eric: What’s going on, I thought they let you out of the gang? Abby: They did, a long time ago. He just had a question about someone I used to sell to. Nothing to worry about, okay babe? (She kisses him again and he puts his arm around her) Eric: If you say so, but I’m always going to worry about you. Abby: I’m a big girl. Besides, everything is fine. (She looks nervous as they walk to class) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie is sitting in the Hub alone and Jeremy walks into the door and takes a sear across from her) Jeremy: Thanks for meeting with me. Jamie: I didn’t call you here to get back together with you. Jeremy: Shouldn’t you be in class? Jamie: It’s called skipping econ because it’s a stupid class. What the FUCK is wrong with you? (People at tables nearby stare at them and Jamie sinks back in her seat, embarrassed) Jamie: How could you just call me out like that on national television! Now I’m a total bitch if I don’t take you back to the entire American public. Jeremy: I came here to talk to you, but you were too drunk and probably didn’t even remember I was here. Jamie: I do remember. You saved me… Jeremy: I was going to talk to you then about it, but you obviously had other things on your mind. Jamie: So you did that on live TV to catch my attention? Jeremy: Seems like you’re focused on other things these days…like hard liquor. Jamie: You’re hilarious. I’ve told you a thousand times, Jeremy. We’re not good for each other. We made ourselves believe we were for a while, but this is never going to work long term. We want different things. Jeremy: I want you. And you want me. And that’s all that matters. Jamie: Who says I want you? Jeremy: I do. Because you never would have called me here just to call me out. You wanted to see me, admit it. You’ve missed me just as much as I’ve missed you. Jamie: I have so much going on right now, Jeremy. Things are different. Jeremy: So? Those times we were together…I felt unstoppable. Like I could do anything. Like the world was no match for me and you. Jamie: Jeremy- Jeremy: And is hasn’t been the same since, right? Right? Jamie: Fine. Things have been going downhill ever since we broke up, but we are never going to work out, Jer. Jeremy: Says who? Jamie: Says the universe. Jeremy: Since when have you ever listened to anything anybody told you to do? The universe tells you that you can’t make things work with me…so prove it wrong. Give us another chance. Jamie: Why do you love me? Jeremy: Because I was broken. And you put me back together. I need you back in my life, Jamie. Jamie: I…I don’t know, Jeremy. Jeremy: Please…let’s just try. (He holds his hand out and she slowly takes it) Jeremy: Feel those sparks inside? You have to feel it too, this isn’t just me. Jamie: I feel it, okay? But…I just- Jeremy: Let me make you dinner tonight. Around 7. My apartment. Jamie: You’re still living there? Jeremy: Now that I’m back, yeah. Jamie: Fine, but just one dinner. This doesn’t mean anything, okay? Jeremy: Perfect. Now get to class, delinquent. (He winks and leaves the table and Jamie tries to hide her blushing) Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into her next class and is stopped by Mr. Stein) Mr. Stein: This was delivered to the school today for you. Olivia: Oh, thanks? (She sits down and looks at the letter seeing it was sent by her mother) Olivia: You’re kidding me… (Moon and Chloe sit down by her) Chloe: Hey, what’s that? Olivia: Oh, just a letter I have to give to my dad later about my GPA. Moon: The look on your face says it’s probably not good. Olivia: It’s not good at all… (Olivia looks sick as class starts) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie sits down at lunch next to Julia) Julia: Where were you last period? Jamie: You’re not gonna believe this…but talking to Jeremy at the Hub. Julia: Jeremy? He’s still in town? Jamie: Unfortunately. I’m…having dinner with him tonight. Julia: Oh my god! This is amazing! Only Jeremy can get through your stubbornness. And now that we know he wasn’t the father of my baby, it makes things a thousand times less awkward. Jamie: Stop freaking out, it’s just one date. No commitments or promises. Julia: If you say so. Everyone knows you guys are made for each other. Jamie: Everybody but me. Julia: I’m sure it’ll feel just like old times and you’ll realize you still love him and you guys will get back together and then get married and then live happily ever after. Jamie: Jules, calm down. One date. Julia: Sorry. But this is a big deal. I mean, you guys haven’t seen each other in months, you have a lot of catching up to do. Jamie: Can we change the subject, you’re spazzing me out. Julia: Yeah, sorry. (Julia leaves to get her lunch and Jamie slyly pulls a bottle of vodka out of her bag and takes a swig) Jamie: I’m definitely going to be needing this. Third Plot: Angel/Abby (Angel and Kat are in the girl’s bathroom) Angel: The only place in the whole school without cameras. (She gives Kat a bag of weed and Kat puts it away) Kat: You said $150 right? Angel: Yup. (Kat hands her the money and Angel puts it in her purse) Kat: Wow, you got a ton of money. Angel: Oh, only like $5000. Kat: Are you serious, you carry that much on you? You’re fucking nuts. Angel: Oh well. (Her phone rings and she sees it’s Isaac) Angel: Sorry, I gotta take this. (Angel answers the phone and Kat leaves) Angel: What’s up, did you get the concert tickets? Isaac: Yeah, but my car just broke down. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to take us. Angel: Seriously? I’ve been looking forward to this concert for weeks! Isaac: I know, me too. But the auto shop I took it to said it won’t be ready to drive for at least a week. So unless you can find a car to use for tomorrow night, I don’t think we can go. Angel: Why don’t we just rent one? Isaac: Rent a car for one night to go to a concert. Bad idea. And I don’t have that kind of money now that my car is getting fixed. (Angel looks at the drug money in her purse) Angel: I do. Listen, go rent the car, put it on your card, and I’ll give you the money tomorrow. Sound good? Isaac: Are you sure you have that kind of money? Angel: Yeah. Bring it to the school tomorrow around 2:30. We’re going to this concert, okay? Isaac: If you say so. (She hangs up as Abby walks in and sees the money in Angel’s purse) Abby: Are you crazy? You’re not supposed to carry that much with you at once. Angel: Calm down, okay? Abby: I don’t think you understand how intense this gang is, Angel. Any missing money and they go crazy. Angel: Well too bad for them, I’m using some of this money tomorrow. Abby: No you’re not. You can’t. Angel: I’m selling all of these drugs and putting myself in danger of the law while they do jackshit. I should get a cut, Abby. Abby: You are getting a cut. And it’s all going to your fine from the police. Angel: Well something came up and turns out I need to use a little more than my usual cut. If we used this money on ourselves, we would be rich! Abby: Too bad we can’t. Do you understand that if anything bad happens with you, the blame is put on me. You’re not just endangering yourself, but you’re endangering me. Angel: Please, Abby. These are 17 year old guys, not the fucking Mexican mafia. Chill. (Angel rolls her eyes and grabs her purse, starting to leave, but Abby grabs her arm and holds her back) Abby: Don’t. Spend. The. Money. You understand me? Angel: Crystal. (Angel rolls her eyes again and leaves and Abby looks worried) Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is at her locker and secretly opens the letter) Olivia: This is not happening…oh my god. (Troy walks up from behind her and wraps his arms around her) Troy: How are you, babe? Olivia: Um, fine. (She tries to hide the letter, but Troy grabs it) Troy: What’s this? (He starts to read it and Olivia slams her locker and looks upset) Troy: Child protective services dropped their investigation due to minimal evidence and she’s suing for full custody of you! Olivia, what the hell? Olivia: I just got it in class. Troy: This isn’t even from your mom. It’s from her lawyer. She’s already figured this whole thing out. Olivia: Probably planned it from the start. I haven’t thought about my mom in months. Troy: Well, that’s about to change. Olivia: I’ve been so happy with my dad, but now she has to take him away too. How much more of this am I supposed to take! (Olivia starts crying and Troy holds her) Olivia: I can’t let her win this custody case. Being at her house 24/7 and not being able to see my dad…I can’t. Troy: I won’t let that happen, okay? Olivia: I don’t think anyone will be able to stop her. She always wins. Troy: Not this time, okay? You have more people on your side this time. Olivia: I hope so… (He continues to hold her as she looks hopeless) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy are making out on his couch) Jeremy: This is amazing. I’ve missed you so much. Jamie: I feel free. Amazing. (She slides her hand up his shirt and the stove timer goes off) Jeremy: Damn. Jamie: Leave it. Jeremy: And burn my apartment to the ground? No thank you. Jamie: But babe! (He gets up and goes to turn off the stove and Jamie tipsily goes into her purse) Jamie: Cheers. (She finishes her bottle of vodka) Jeremy: What are you doing? Jamie: Nothing. Come back and kiss me. Do you have any condoms? Jeremy: You’ve been drinking this whole time? You’re drunk aren’t you? Jamie: Sh! (She goes over to him and starts unbuttoning his pants, but he stops her) Jeremy: I’m not having sex with you while you’re drunk. Jamie: Why not, you said I’m all you’ve wanted and I’m right here. Jeremy: You had to get drunk just to come over here, Jamie. That’s why. You wouldn’t want to do this is you were sober. Jamie: Who says so? Jeremy: I do. Jamie: I’m fine, Jeremy! Just a teeny tiny bit tipsy! (She tries to sit down and misses the couch, landing on the floor) Jeremy: No, you’re a fucking mess! Get up! (He helps her up and hands her her coat and bag) Jeremy: Go home. Jamie: What? Jeremy: I’ll call you a taxi or I’ll call Julia or something, but I don’t want you here. Not like this. Jamie: Sorry I’m not the girl you were expecting, Jeremy! I’m just a lot more fun now! Jeremy: No, you’re a lot more stupid. This is our last shot, Jamie! Don’t ruin it! Jamie: Maybe I already did. (She stumbles out of his apartment and he calls Julia) Jeremy: Hey, sorry to bug you, but can you come pick up Jamie? She’s drunk. Yeah… (He hangs up and falls on the couch, looking upset) Third Plot: Angel/Abby (Angel and Danielle are at the mall together and walk by Charlotte Ruess) Angel: Oh my god, that dress! I need it. It’ll be perfect for the concert. Danielle: Go try it on! (Angel grabs it and heads into the dressing room) Danielle: Are you shitting me. Peyton coming in T-minus 5. Angel: What? Peyton: Hey, is Angel in there? Danielle: Yeah. Peyton: Can I speak to her? Angel: I’m staying in here. What do you want? Peyton: I uh…feel bad about how you got in trouble and I got off the hook. So…I got you some cash to help with the fine. (She pulls out $50 and hands it to Angel from over the dressing room door) Peyton: I know it’s not much, but it’s all I could save up. Danielle: Am I missing something? (Angel opens the door in the dress) Angel: Don’t worry about it, consider it forgiven. (Peyton smiles) Peyton: That dress is great. See you soon, Danielle. (She waves goodbye and leaves and Danielle looks confused) Danielle: Did something go down with you two? Angel: Sort of. Danielle: Why are you even friends with her? Seems like you’ve been…different ever since you started talking to her. Angel: Different? Danielle: I mean the Angel I know from a month ago would never have gotten arrested… Angel: You’re the last person who should be judging me, okay? At least I didn’t fuck my teacher. Danielle: I don’t want to fight with you, I’m just worried, okay? Angel: Well stop worrying, I’m fine. The whole getting arrested debacle was a one time thing. Now tell me if I should get this dress or not. Danielle: Yeah, you’re rocking it. But it’s pretty pricy, Angel. Angel: That’s okay. I have the money. (She winks as she goes back into the dressing room and Danielle continues to look worried) Main Plot: Jamie (Julia is escorting Jamie up her driveway) Julia: You sure you’ve sobered up? Jamie: Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for picking me up. Julia: Don’t get all mad at me, but I’m seriously worried about you, Jamie. You can’t even go on a date without getting drunk. Jamie: I’m. Fine. Julia: You say that, but you just got kicked out of Jeremy’s apartment. Jamie: I don’t have to listen to this. Julia: Fine, then don’t expect for me to pick you up anymore when you’re too drunk to even stand! Jamie: I’m sorry, okay? I was nervous and I thought some booze would calm my nerves, but I had too much. Julia: Please stop drinking, okay? I’ve seen people ruin their lives because of this stuff. I don’t want that to happen to you. Jamie: I will. No more alcohol. Julia: Promise? Jamie: Promise. (Julia smiles and heads back to her car as Jamie goes inside) Mrs. Stellar: Jamie, where were you? It’s past 11! Jamie; Sorry me and Julia…were at Jeremy’s…and we lost track of time. Moon: You’re seeing Jeremy again? Jamie: I’m not SEEING Jeremy again, but I’m talking to him, yeah. Mrs. Stellar: Honey, are you sure that’s a good idea? He already broke your heart once this summer. Jamie: Yes. I still have feelings for him. And I know what I’m getting myself into, so I don’t need you guys judging me about it, okay? (She goes into her room and closes to door while Moon and her mom look weirdly at each other) Mrs. Stellar: What is up with her lately? Moon: Teenage girls, gotta love ‘em. (She chuckles as her mom looks upset) Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting in class the next morning with a videotape and Keith sits next to her) Keith: What the hell is that? Olivia: My mom’s statement from her lawyer. Keith: Lawyer? Olivia: She’s suing for full custody. Keith: Oh geez. What are you gonna do? Olivia: I can’t just let this happen. I have to fight this somehow… Keith: Why does she even want you for full custody, doesn’t sound like she likes you that much. Olivia: Because I do everything for her. I watch her kids, clean the house, everything. Keith: Then show her it won’t be that easy if she were to win you full time. Olivia: How do I do that? Keith: Send her a message. Do something to make her not want to have you in her house. Olivia: Doesn’t that sound a little extreme? Keith: So is she. Get on her level. (Keith goes to his class work and Olivia seems to be thinking about what Keith said) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks into the Hub and sits across from Jeremy) Jeremy: I talked to Julia and Caylee. Jamie: Okay? Jeremy: They said you’ve been drinking like this for a while now. What’s wrong? Jamie: Nothing. I just like drinking. Jeremy: This isn’t you. Jamie: You don’t know me. I haven’t seen you for months while you were off living your “dream” and failing. Jeremy: Why are you being like this. Jamie: You kicked me out, Jeremy. Jeremy: You were drunk off your ass! I’m not dealing with that. Jamie: Then I guess you’re not dealing with me. Jeremy: Why do you have to keep drinking like this? Jamie: Because I like it. Jeremy: You’re ruining your life. Jamie: It’s already ruined! Jeremy: What do you mean? (Jamie is about to say something, but instead starts rushing out) Jeremy: Wait- Jamie: NO! You were the one that chased after me for months and begged me to give you all these chances and then I give you one and you dump me outside! That was your last chance and you fucked it up… Jeremy: No, you fucked it up. Jamie: I didn’t do anything wrong… Jeremy: That just shows how much help you need. Jamie: Goodbye, Jeremy. (She walks out of the Hub and starts crying) Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is alone in the hall after school is over) Olivia: I can’t go back… (Memories of her mom hitting her and yelling and her cutting herself play in her head) Olivia: No… (She starts pacing as she remembers her mom throwing a knife at her) Olivia: No. (She sees a memory of her mom slapping her across the face) Olivia: No! NO! NO! NO! (She runs out of the school and sees Angel, Isaac, Peyton, and Kat standing by a car with it’s doors open) Peyton: Pretty good for a rental. Isaac: That’s what I said. It’s better than the car I own. (Olivia runs up and grabs the keys out of Angel’s hands) Angel: Hey, what are you- (Olivia starts the car and drives off) Isaac: HEY! Come back, Olivia! Peyton: What the hell? (Olivia starts accelerating and pushing hard on the gas) Olivia: Still want me now, mom? (She crashes into a brick wall and the airbag deploys) Third Plot: Angel/Abby (Police cars are everywhere and people are standing around as ambulances leave) Peyton: Angel, calm down. (Angel is pacing back and forth in the parking lot as Isaac is seen in the back talking to the police) Angel: No, you don’t understand. The money I used to rent the car wasn’t actually mine. Peyton: What do you mean? Angel: I can’t say, but I may have just put the nail in my coffin. Peyton: Angel, calm! What are you talking about? Angel: I have the money to fix the rental, but if I use it, it won’t be good. Peyton: Well what other choice do you have? Angel: Exactly… (Isaac comes over and Angel hugs him) Angel: I am so sorry, Isaac. Isaac: It’s not your fault some crazy bitch took the car. But I signed a waver saying whatever happened to the car was my responsibility and I’m the one liable. Angel: I’ll get you all the money you need, don’t even worry about that. Is the car totaled? Peyton: More like is the girl alright? Isaac: Olivia is fine, just bumps and bruises. The car is totally totaled. Angel: Jesus… (Angel looks scared as people start clearing out) Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting in the police station with Troy) Troy: This was not how to handle the situation, Olivia. Olivia: Yes it was. Why would she want custody of a girl who steals cars and crashes them? Troy: You’re going to have a criminal record now, you do not understand that?! Your dad is going to have to pay so many fines. You might even get community service or something. Olivia: I’ll tell the cops it was an accident. Troy: Whether it was an accident or not, you stole that car. Olivia: I’m sorry, okay?! I CAN’T go back to my mom’s, Troy! I can’t do it anymore! (She starts sobbing and he holds her) Troy: Your dad is talking to the police right now, we’ll figure all of this out. Olivia: I know I fucked up…but I’d rather be jailed living with my dad than free living with my mom. Troy: I know, I know. (He strokes her hair and wipes her tears as she continues to cry) Third Plot: Angel/Abby (Abby runs outside and sees Angel on the phone) Abby: I can’t fucking believe you! Angel: Let me explain- Abby: I heard from Kat that the car you rented got totaled. You sure as hell didn’t use your own money to rent that car. You’re using the drug money. If they- Angel: I know I fucked up, okay?! But I’m handling it! Abby: There’s no way to handle this, Angel! It’s already been done! You just screwed us both! Angel: I KNOW! Just listen to me! I’m going to raise my prices and you’re going to help me get customers. We sell more, get more money, they’ll never know. Abby: But- Angel: They know I suck at getting them any money at all. You come in and start helping, voila, the money starts coming in again. They never have to know we used their money. Abby: You mean YOU used their money. Angel: Whatever! Now call up your clients and let’s get selling. This car is costing us $5000, we have a lot to go before we come out even with Jarrod. Abby: Fine…getting you to take my place was the worst decision of my life. Angel: Taking you up on the offer wasn’t my shining achievement either, okay? Let’s just make this work. (Angel walks off and Abby looks scared) Abby: Dammit! Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting alone in the police station as her dad and Troy talk to the police and she hears someone clear their throat behind her) Ms. Jerl: Have fun on your little joy ride? Olivia: What the hell are you doing here? Ms. Jerl: What responsible mother wouldn’t come and check on her child when they have their first run-in with the cops? Even if she isn’t living with her. Olivia: I understand if you don’t want me to come back home. Ms. Jerl: You’re not losing that easily. You thought it would be so simple to just act out and then suddenly, I’m not interested in having you back. Well you were sadly mistaken. Olivia: Why do you want me home so bad? Ms. Jerl: Because I want to see you hurt just like how I was during all this investigation. I got fired from my job because of your little stunt with child services. I can get it back and more if I can prove to them I’m innocent, and what other way than to win a case and get full custody? Olivia: You’re not winning. Ms. Jerl: Oh really? Because you did this fender bender while you were under your father’s supervision; not mine. Shouldn’t be hard convincing the judge that he’s not adequate to be a father. Olivia: No. Ms. Jerl: You thought that crash would get you out of coming with me, but all it did was make it easier to get you back. How hilarious, is that? (Olivia starts holding back tears and looks away as her mom starts walking away) Ms. Jerl: See you at the courthouse. (Olivia starts crying alone on the bench) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie knocks on Jeremy’s apartment door and Liam opens up) Liam: Jeremy doesn’t want to see you? Jamie: What are you, his therapist? Get out of the way, Liam? (Jamie pushes past him and sees boxes everywhere) Jamie: What’s going on? Jeremy: I’m getting the rest of my stuff and moving it to LA. I’m taking the record deal I got for being on Spotlight Stars. Jamie: You got a record deal? Jeremy: Yeah, but I turned it down so I could come back here and be with you. But that sure didn’t work out. Jamie: You gave up a record deal for me? Jeremy: Yeah, but you couldn’t give up booze for me. See how sad that is? Liam: I think we got everything. Jeremy: Well, it was nice knowing you, Jamie. For the most part. Jamie: No, Jeremy! I can change, I promise! Jeremy: I really wish I could believe you. But no. (He opens the door back up) Jeremy: Now please leave my apartment. For the last time. (She slowly walks out as Jeremy closes the door) Liam: Wow. Jeremy: Harsh? Liam: Yeah, but she needed it from somebody if she’s really going to change. You sure you have to leave today, bro? Jeremy: Positive. I’m lucky they still took me after I turned them down to begin with. (Jeremy and Liam sit down on the couch for the last time) Liam: We sure had some good times here. Jeremy: No kidding. But this isn’t goodbye forever, bro. Just…see you later. Liam: See you later. (They hug tightly as Jamie watches from the window) Jamie: Goodbye Jeremy… (She touches the glass as tears start to flow down her cheeks) Jamie: I love you… 'NEXT WEEK' Candace: I’m a changed woman, Zak. Zak: I’ll believe it when I see it. Candace: Then keep your eyes peeled. IT’S A BLAST Keith: Ugh, Scott and me are…complicated. It’s a long story. FROM THE PAST Angel: I’ve got time. AND A STRUGGLE Eliza: Well he’s my whole life! Caylee: He better not get his heart broken again. I’ll just whack that kid upside the head. Angel: Real fucking mature, Eliza! TO STAY AFLOAT Carly: The uh…the other girls don’t feel…comfortable changing in front of you…you know with the whole lesbian thing and all. Candace: I’m not a lesbian! Adrianna: I do not want that bitch looking at my tits. (Candace is seen in front of a group of people) (Eliza is trying not to cry) (Scott and Keith kiss) NEW EPISODE “SAME LOVE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts